The Loss of Team 7
by Supreme Dictator of Cupcakes
Summary: Kakashi loses his special book, Come Come Paradise, and he immediately pursues the emo and the dumb blonde. Crack fic, one shot.


**Author's Note: This story is about what would happen if Kakashi lost his special book...Crack fic.**

* * *

As usual, I am dying of boredom watching my three idiot pupils train. Sakura either spends her time complaining about the most useless topics that make me want to go commit suicide, or stalking Sasuke for some reason. Main line, she is pathetic. Then there is the utterly retarded, Naruto.

This guy is constantly obsessing about being the "BEST" Hokage. So much that it hurts internally. He also yells at Sasuke for everything that ends up going wrong for him. When he constantly saves Naruto because he is too lazy to do it himself. Lazy brat...

Sometimes, I look at Sasuke after he saves Naruto and mentally think,_ why did you do that? We were so close to getting rid of him you emo idiot!_

That's not my only problem with Saskue. I mean he is a total jerk who thinks he is so much better then everyone else. Sorry buddy, that title is taken by yours truly. I swear I probably got the worst students to be stuck with, no joke.

I can't trade them for other students, I already tried looking into it. That's it I'm done. Going to go hide behind a tree and read my book. If they all die killing each other, I will just blame someone else. Without my book, I would probably go on bloody rampage and kill everyone. Luckily, I have the book so that whole incident will never happen. I reached into my pocket to grab my life saver only to find my pocket being deadly empty.

I froze, feeling a wave of fear rushing over my body smacking me around like a doll. I frantically check all my pockets, only to find nothing. I slowly feel my sanity, whatever I have left, slip away from my grasp. I start flipping out running around like a mad man waving my arms around like a demented bird searching in bushes, trees, EVERYTHING.

I am so terrified and out of it, I don't even notice the strange looks my students are exchanging. I become totally oblivious to my surroundings including my own students...wait a minute. My students... I slowly look over and give them the most the cold, deadly look that I am sure will haunt their nightmares till they die. I cautiously approach them. Apparently I look extremely intimidating because they slowly start taking steps backwards looking terrified._  
_

"Where is my book?" I ask them menacingly. They all look at each other confused then look back at me. Every step I take forward they take back. I ask them again losing my patience.

"Apparently I didn't make it clear, where is my book!" This time I raise my voice. They still don't answer. They look at me like I am crazy old man asking where his ears are. An old man actually did ask me that question...it scared me. This time I lose it slowly becoming hysterical.

"I swear if I find out any of you have my book, I will do such horrendous things to you that they will haunt your grandchildren!" I yell running towards them. My students gasp and bolt in the other direction. Saskue and Naruto run at the same pace with the pink haired freak slowly behind shouting at them to wait up. They obviously don't. Saskue looks at Naruto panting heavily.

"Okay, Kakashi is pissed, Naruto what did you do?" Naruto coughs and sputters at the comment.

"If you are implying I took his stupid book, you're dead wrong emo." Naruto hissed.

"Well, I didn't take it and Sakura would't which leaves you, loser!" he growls, back running out of breath. "Now give it to Kakashi or we are going to die."

Sakura slows down until Kakashi is next to her.

"Kakashi sensei, Saskue and Naruto have your book. I saw them take with my own eyes." Kakashi lets out a bloodthirsty roar that shakes the ground. He pursues the boys leaving Sakura in the dust. She chuckles evilly and rubs her dirty little hands together.

"Maybe next time if I tell the boys to get me candy they will...if there is a next time." She turns and walks back to the academy listening to the terrifying screams of her fellow classmates. Let's just say that Saskue and Naruto were never seen again.

Quick advice, if Sakura asks you to get her candy you better do it unless you want to die a slow and painful death.


End file.
